


One Hell of a Morning

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is an idiot, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neck Kissing, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: When Bucky Barnes wakes up from a wild night out, he thinks nothing of the two bite marks on his neck. But as the days go on, it’s clear that something is changing within him. The sun burns his skin, he can talk to bats, and crosses give him goosebumps. What could it mean? Who, or what, is Bucky Barnes becoming?Based on this Tumblr post: http://basse53.tumblr.com/post/162119721484/cipollakate-nickthepigeon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another vampire Bucky fic! Enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading!

Bucky Barnes woke up with a splitting headache, which wasn’t all that unusual after a Friday night. He groaned and pulled the covers off, only to be met with blinding sunlight. He felt his skin burn as it came in contact with the bright streams of light coming through his blinds. He hissed and hid back under the darkness. 

“What the hell?” he whined. “Who brought the sun closer?” Of course, no one answered him in his empty apartment. 

Bucky came up with a game plan and turned himself into a human burrito. He carefully slid his fully-blanketed form to the edge of the bed and sat up. Flipping the bottom of the blanket under his feet, he shuffled across the wooden floor to his window. He quickly twisted the curtain rod and closed his blinds completely, plunging the room in darkness. 

“Much better,” he sighed, yanking the blanket off. He lumbered over to the bathroom and turned on the light. Blinking against the harsh fluorescents, he gasped as he looked at his reflection. 

Apparently, his night had been a hell of a lot wilder than he thought. His shoulder-length hair was sticking out from all ends, and dark circles sat heavily under his bloodshot eyes. His wrist was bright red from where the sun had burned it just a few minutes ago. His eyes widened at something unusual on the side of his neck.

Two bite marks.

“Aww c’mon!” he complained, leaning closer to the mirror. “Tell me I didn’t hook up with a biter!” 

Sure enough, two small holes decorated his neck. The skin was already turning slightly purple, and Bucky gently rubbed the angry marks. He winced at their tenderness then pulled his hand back. He tried to wrack his brain to remember the events of the previous night, but he had little luck. He remembered going out to his favorite dive bar, but he couldn’t remember much past his first three drinks. He hated not remembering, but he hated signs of his indiscretions even more. 

“Bucky, lay off the tequila shots from now on,” he ordered his reflection. “We don’t need anyone else marking you up.” Now that his reprimand was done, it was time for breakfast.

Bucky walked towards his kitchen, only to find more open blinds. He pressed his back up against the wall and snuck around to each window until the blinds were completely shut. He had no desire to get another sunburn before lunch.

Bucky pulled out eggs, spinach, garlic, tomatoes, and cheese. He turned the stove burner on and placed a skillet on top. He whistled a catchy tune as he cracked the eggs and mixed in the tomatoes, spinach, and cheese. He peeled back the outside of the garlic, and got ready to cut it up. When he picked the piece up between his fingers, he yelped in surprise. His fingertips burned and he waved them wildly in the air trying to cool them down.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Bucky cried as he rushed to the sink. He held his fingers under the cool, cascading water. He looked down and found angry welts staring at him from his fingertips. They matched the color of his sunburn on his wrist. 

“First I get sunburned, now the garlic hates me,” he muttered. He dried his hand and went back to his breakfast, abandoning the garlic altogether.

“This is turning out to be one hell of a morning.”


	2. Part 2

Bucky spent the rest of the weekend sleeping, watching TV and avoiding things that made his skin burn. He chalked it up to a bizarre incident and was content to veg out in front of the TV with his new Netflix obsession,  _ The Vampire Diaries,  _ in total darkness _. _ He had binged through almost two seasons in as many days.

Just as Damon and Elena were having (yet another) argument, he heard something shuffle against his ceiling. A small shadow was illuminated by the glow of the TV as it traveled from one corner of his living room to the other.

“What in the-?” Bucky paused his TV show and carefully moved towards the light switch. The shadow was still on the opposite side of the room as he flicked the lights on. He couldn’t believe what he saw.

A bat! 

“Holy cow,” Bucky breathed. Instead of feeling an immense fear for this creature, he couldn’t help but find it...completely adorable!

“C’mere little guy,” Bucky cooed, holding out his hand. The bat turned its head towards Bucky’s voice as it continued to flap its wings. Before Bucky could even blink, the bat was clinging for dear life on his arm. Its fur was brown and poofy, and two big, black eyes stared at Bucky. Tiny little claws poked at his skin as it hung upside down, but he was too enamored with his guest to notice.

“Aren’t you a cute little fella?” Bucky reached his other hand over to pet the bat under its chin. It almost seemed to smile at him and relished in the newfound attention. It let out a little squeak of appreciation, and Bucky’s heart melted. 

“Do you wanna watch TV with me?” Bucky asked his new companion. The bat nodded its tiny head, and Bucky’s eyes widened. “Can you understand me?” he whispered. The bat seemed to nod again.

Bucky walked into his kitchen and stared at the bat. “No way,” he said. “There’s no way a bat can understand me.” The bat squeaked again as he opened his fridge for some food. 

“See something you like?” he asked it. The bat extended one of its wings towards the chunks of watermelon in a plastic container. “Watermelon? Sure, why not?” Bucky pulled the container out for the bat and grabbed a slice of leftover pizza for himself. 

He walked back to the couch and pulled out his phone. “Steve’s never gonna believe this!” he chuckled, angling the camera for a selfie with the bat. “Say cheese!” He snapped a picture and texted it to Steve.

 

**Buckster:** _ Check out me and my new pal! <3 _

**Stevie:** _ Is that a freaking bat?!?!  _

**Buckster:** _ Yup! Found him in my apt. We’re cute right? _

**Stevie:** _ We? All I see is the bat. Unless you got uglier. _

**Buckster:** _ HEY! Be nice to Matrix! _

**Stevie:** _ You named your bat Matrix! Are you obsessing over Keanu again? _

**Buckster:** _ Zip it. Keanu Reeves is a classic actor. But for real, you can’t see me? _

**Stevie:** _ Nope. Just Keanu. _

**Buckster:** _ It’s Matrix. And damn, I need to get better at taking selfies.  _

**Stevie:** _ Go to sleep. _

**Buckster:** _ No way! Elena and Damon are about to go at it! _

**Stevie:** _ You’re watching that show again!? Have you even slept yet this weekend? _

**Buckster:** _ Shut up punk. _

 

Bucky smirked as he tossed his phone on the couch cushions. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you want, Matrix,” he said as he watched it suck on the watermelon juice. Bucky yawned and considered taking Steve’s advice on some sleep. 

“Just one more episode,” he murmured, pressing play on his TV remote. 


	3. Part 3

Bucky typically spent a lot of time on his computer. As a freelance graphic designer, he got to pick his own hours and projects. However, instead of working outside in the beauty of Central Park, he was opting to chill inside his dark apartment instead. For whatever reason, it seemed to agree with him more the last four days.

Bucky stared at the current webpage he had pulled up on his computer screen. After giving himself a little brain break from his current project, he had been exploring the different clickbait articles on Reddit. One click to this website, another click to this one, and he found himself staring at a page fun of unique bed frames. 

“Do you see this?” he asked Matrix. The bat squeaked from his position on the lampshade next to his laptop. 

Bucky picked up his phone and dialed Steve’s number. It rang almost six times, and Bucky was worried his friend wouldn’t pick up.

“Hullo?” a sleepy voice mumbled.

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed. “You’ll never guess what I found!”

“Bucky? Do you know what time it is?” 

Bucky glanced at the time on his computer screen and grinned sheepishly. “Whoops,” he chuckled. 

“Why are you even up at 3am?” Steve whined.

“I was working and-”

“Working? This late?!”

“Yeah daytime is boring. Anyway, stop interrupting, punk!” Bucky cleared his throat and scrolled down his computer screen again. “As I was saying, you’ll never guess what I found!”

“What?” his friend sighed. “What could you have possibly found at 3 in the morning?”

“Coffin beds!” Bucky replied excitedly. “They make coffin beds!”

Silence on the other end of the line.

“Steve?”

Still more silence. Bucky was afraid his friend had fallen asleep on him.

“Steve? You still there?”

Steve coughed and finally spoke, annoyance lacing his voice. “You called me at 3am to tell me about coffin beds?”

“Well yeah,” Bucky replied. “I’m thinking of getting one.”

“You’re thinking...BUCKY!” he exclaimed. “You already have a bed!”

“Well, yeah,” Bucky admitted, “but these ones have lids! You’d be completely encased in darkness. Doesn’t that sounds amazing?”

“Bucky, no,” Steve replied, hanging up the phone. 

Bucky stared at the phone and stuck his tongue out at it. He looked back at his screen, and a dark mahogany bed caught his eye.

“Bucky, yes,” he whispered, placing the item into his shopping cart.


	4. Part 4

The next evening, Bucky headed over to Steve’s apartment for their weekly movie night. He had left Matrix with a fresh watermelon and an old  _ Batman  _ movie to keep him company. 

He knocked on the door and stepped back. Steve opened the door with a sandwich in his hand. Bucky scrunched his nose; he could smell the garlic from where he was standing.

“Hey weirdo,” Steve said with a mouthful of food. He turned around and headed back towards his kitchen. 

Bucky tried to follow him inside, but he paused. It was like an invisible force field was keeping him from entering Steve’s apartment. He tried to put his foot through the doorway, but he couldn’t make it all the way in.

“What the?” he muttered to himself. He tried again but had no luck.

“Dude!” Steve called from inside. “You coming in or what?”

Just like that, the invisible barrier dropped, and Bucky’s foot entered the apartment. Bucky stared between his foot and the hallway, completely confused. He couldn’t dwell on it for too long because a feeling of uneasiness suddenly washed over him.

He stepped into the apartment, and his eyes immediately locked on the cross sitting on the table next to Steve’s couch. The small stone statue seemed to be glaring at Bucky, and he could feel a thin sheen of sweat start to form on his forehead. Bucky wouldn’t call himself a religious person, but for whatever reason, the cross was really freaking him out. 

Without even really thinking about it, he took one of the pillows off of Steve’s couch and knocked the cross onto the cushion. He rolled it until it caught in the crack and then pushed it down further. He sighed in relief as the uneasy feeling went away. When he looked up, he found Steve staring at him.

“Did you...did you just shove my cross in my couch?” Steve finally asked after a few moments of silence.

“Ummm, maybe?” Bucky replied, his cheeks turning red. “It was freaking me out, okay?” 

“Freaking you out?” Steve parroted. “Dude, you’re freaking me out!” He paced around his living room, sandwich still in hand. “Staying in all day, staying up all night, buying coffin beds, getting rid of crosses…” He paused and laughed to himself. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were turning into a vampire.”

Both men stared at each other and then bust out laughing. 

“HA! Good one, punk,” Bucky guffawed, wiping a tear off his cheek. “Mind if I use your bathroom real quick?”

Steve nodded. “Sure thing. Want me to make you a sandwich?”

“Yeah. No garlic though!” Bucky called as he walked inside Steve’s bathroom. 

He could hear Steve shuffling the sandwich ingredients together as he went to the bathroom. Once he flushed the toilet, he moved to the sink to wash his hands. He looked up into the mirror and nearly fell over. 

“Oh my…” he whispered. He blinked, once, twice, then three times, but nothing had changed.

“Uhhh, Steve?” Bucky called urgently. “Please tell me your mirror is broken!”

Steve snorted and walked over towards the bathroom. “What the heck are you talking about, Buck? Is it cracked or something?”

“Not that kind of broken, Stevie,” Bucky replied, opening the door. His face had gone completely ashen, and his eyes were terrified. 

“Bucky, what’s going-” Steve gasped as he finally got a look at the mirror. He stood next to Bucky to get a closer look, but his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He should have seen him and Bucky standing next to each other, but that’s not what he saw at all. Steve could see himself alright…

...but Bucky’s reflection wasn’t there.


	5. Part 5

Bucky tried not to hyperventilate as he stared at the spot in the mirror where his reflection should have been. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered. His throat closed up as he truly began to panic. “Oh my GOD!” he yelled. He stalked out of the bathroom, afraid to look at the mirror any longer.

“Okay,” Steve reasoned. “Okay...there has to be an explanation.” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the mirror again. There were no cracks or blemishes, and nothing to indicate why Bucky hadn’t been visible.

“What kind of explanation?!” Bucky exclaimed. “Steve, my reflection WASN’T THERE!” He banged his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. “I’m sick,” he said softly. “I’ve gotta be sick or something.”

“That’s it! That has to be it!” Steve replied. “Have you had any other symptoms?” He pulled out his laptop and opened up a search engine.

Bucky thought about the weird events over the last five days. “Yeah…” he said slowly. “I got burned by the sun when I woke up. Like worse than usual.” He paused while Steve typed into the computer. “And I tried to put garlic in my omelette, but it burned my fingers,” he continued. “And I’ve been up all night.” Bucky put his head between his knees and let out a groan of frustration.

“And the coffin bed,” Steve added. “Don’t forget your new affinity for the dark.” He finished typing and hit enter. When the same result popped up over and over again, Steve couldn’t believe it.

“Vampire,” he whispered.

“What?” Bucky asked, lifting his head. Steve turned the computer around and showed it to his best friend. Sure enough, every result on the page talked about vampires. “That’s not...that’s not possible,” he reasoned. “That stuff’s just legend. Isn’t it?”

“I mean, I thought it was,” Steve replied. “This is going to sound ridiculous-”

“Like it isn’t ridiculous enough,” Bucky muttered.

“But have you been bitten by anyone?”

Bucky scoffed. “Seriously, Stevie? You’re asking me if…” Bucky’s voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. He touched his fingers to the now-faded bite marks on his neck, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Steve.

“Oh my god, you were, weren’t you?” Steve jumped up and pointed at Bucky. “Someone bit you!”

“It was just someone from the bar!” Bucky yelled. “Not a freaking vampire!”

Before Steve could protest, someone banged loudly on the door. Steve and Bucky’s heads whirled around at the intrusion.

“You expecting anyone?” Bucky asked slowly. 

“Nope,” Steve replied, shaking his head. 

They both jumped as the knocking started again, only louder and more persistent this time. 

“You gonna answer that?” 

Steve looked at Bucky nervously. “What if it’s the vampire who bit you?” 

Despite his fear, Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “C’mon, punk, you don’t seriously think-”

 

**_CRASH!_ **

 

Bucky and Steve screamed as the door splintered off its hinges. Debris flew across the room as two figures stepped into Steve’s apartment. 

A woman with shocking red hair surveyed her surroundings with a cool, calculating stare. Her partner, a tall blonde man, followed her closely. He definitely was not the smoothest of the two, and he tripped over a lone piece of wood. The woman rolled her eyes and was about to scold him until she saw Steve and Bucky’s quivering figures in the corner. 

“Oh thank god!” she cried, relief filling her voice. “We found you!” 

“Wh-wh-who are you?” Bucky asked shakily, fear filling his voice. 

“My name is Natasha Romanoff,” she replied smoothly. “But you can call me Nat. That’s Clint,” she added, pointing to the man still on the floor. “He’s the reason you’re in this mess.”

“What m-me-mess?” Steve stuttered.

Nat looked at them both with piercing green eyes before responding.

“He’s the reason you’re a vampire.”


	6. Part 6

Bucky wasn’t sure if he wanted to collapse with relief or pass out from fear.

“I’m a, I’m a, I’m a,” he stammered, trying to find the words. 

“Yes, a vampire,” Nat replied. “You’re a vampire.” She cocked her head to the side and shrugged. “Well, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Steve asked. “How is someone ‘sort of’ a vampire?”

Nat gestured to the couch. “Please, sit. We’ll explain everything.”

Steve and Bucky cautiously walked over to the couch and collapsed on its cushions. Clint finally managed to pull himself off of the floor and waved his hand towards the door. The splinters scattered on the floor stood up and put themselves back together. By the time Bucky and Steve blinked, the door was completely back to normal. Almost, anyway. The doorknob was now on the opposite side of where it used to be. 

“Holy shit,” Steve and Bucky whispered. 

Clint nodded in satisfaction and stood next to Nat. As Bucky got a closer look at the man, he could see just how disheveled Clint actually was. He had a nice bruise under his right eye, and white athletic tape covered different cuts on his face and hands. His shirt was peppered with holes at the hem, and Bucky was pretty sure he was only wearing one sock.

“First,” Nat began, “ you need to know that supernatural creatures are real. Vampires, werewolves…”

“Witches and warlocks,” Clint added pointing to himself and Nat. Nat gave a curt nod and continued.

“We like to experiment with different types of potions, and Clint messed up big time.” Nat glared at Clint. “Go ahead, tell them the rest.”

Clint grinned sheepishly. “So we met at the Rainbow Lounge,” he said looking at Bucky. “We got to talking, flirted a bit, had a few tequila shots. I had some cool potions that made the drinks taste amazing, so I gave you some. You were really into it too. Well, I accidentally mixed up two of the vials and, um…” He gestured at Bucky to make his point. “We’ve been looking for you all week. We finally had to use a tracking spell to find-”

“Wait a second,” Bucky interrupted. “You drugged me?!” 

“Now hold on!” Clint defended. “I didn’t mean to! Those other vials were perfectly safe!”

“Who the hell carries around a vampire potion for fun?” Bucky muttered, giving Clint a death stare. 

“Wait a second,” Steve interrupted. “I thought you had to be bitten to become a vampire.”

“To become a true vampire, yes” Nat clarified. “But remember, I said Bucky was only sort of a vampire.”

“Right,” Clint continued. “The potion mimics the symptoms of vampirism. Sensitivity to sunlight, insomnia, ability to talk to bats…”

“Love of coffin beds,” Steve muttered.

“What?” Clint scoffed. “Coffin beds? That’s not the potion, that’s just weird.”

Steve gave Bucky an “I told you so” glare while Bucky dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

“So if it was a potion that made me like this, please tell me a potion can turn me back to normal.”

“Yes…” Nat said slowly. She shifted on her feet and kept her gaze on the ceiling.

“But?” Bucky asked. “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“We don’t have it,” Clint admitted. “But we know who does.”

“Can’t you just make a new one?” Steve questioned.

Nat shook her head. “There’s not enough time. If Bucky doesn’t drink the remedy before sunrise, the effects become permanent. You've probably noticed the symptoms becoming more severe.”

Bucky and Steve stared up at her in silence. “Oh,” Bucky exhaled. 

“Well, then, we’ll just have to go get it!” Steve determined, hopping to his feet.

Nat held up her hands. “Hold on there, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Steve sat back down. “The remedy is in the basement of the new bar across town called Just a Taste. It’s run by Tony Stark, a really powerful vampire.” 

“He doesn’t really like us,” Clint said.

“Can’t imagine why,” Bucky whispered under his breath. He cleared his throat and looked up at Nat and Clint. “So we come up with a game plan and go get it,” he announced, his voice firm. 

“Obviously we’ll help you,” Nat said. “It’s Clint’s fault anyway.”

“Geez, Nat, thanks,” Clint replied sarcastically, but Nat just rolled her eyes. 

Steve and Bucky got up from the couch and followed Nat and Clint to the door. A thought crossed Bucky’s mind as they were about to leave Steve’s apartment.

“Hang on!” he blurted. “If a potion did this, why were there bite marks on my neck?”

Clint blushed and looked down at his feet. “That was all you, my friend. After like, five shots, we started making out, and you were all about me biting your neck. Said it was a huge turn on. You kept telling me to bite harder.”

Steve stared at Bucky incredulously. 

“Buck, you’ve gotta lay off the tequila.”


	7. Part 7

Bucky could feel the bass reverberate through the concrete as he, Nat, Clint, and Steve stood outside of Tony Stark’s club, Just a Taste. If Bucky hadn’t been paying attention, he would have blinked and missed the entrance entirely. It was hidden in plain sight between two unsuspecting brownstones in the middle of Brooklyn Heights. If any of the neighbors had an issue with the loud noise, Bucky couldn’t see them complaining.

“Stark owns this entire block,” Nat said, as if she could read Bucky’s mind. “No one bothers him.”

Bucky nodded appreciatively. “So what’s the plan?”

“Stark has a whole room of potions in the back of the club,” Clint explained. “We’ll cause a distraction out here while you go run in and grab it. It looks like this.” Clint showed Bucky a picture on his phone. The vial was purple and grey, with a small brown cork sticking out at the top. The heart-shaped vial had different filigree designs etched into its surface. 

“I’m coming with you,” Steve said firmly. 

“No way, punk,” Bucky replied. “It’s too dangerous.” The look on Steve’s face reminded Bucky of the death stares his mother used to give him. “Ugh, fine! Just don’t do anything stupid!”

“How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you?” Steve shot back. The two men smirked at each other before turning to face the club again.

“Let’s do this,” Bucky said, nodding his head. 

“When you get to the door, knock three times,” Nat said. “The password is Iron Man. Mortals enter the club all the time, so you won’t have to worry Steve.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Just wait for our signal and then make your move.”

“What’s the signal?” Bucky asked. 

“You’ll know it when you feel it,” Clint smiled. 

Bucky and Steve glanced back one final time before making their way to the club’s entrance. Bucky knocked on the door three times just like Nat said and waited for a response. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a metal plate on the door screeched open, revealing a man with dark green skin. 

“Password,” the man demanded.

Bucky opened and closed his mouth, too startled to speak.

“Iron Man,” Steve answered smoothly. 

The man’s ominous black eyes moved between Bucky and Steve before he slid the metal plate shut again. A dull clicking noise echoed against the door, and the locking mechanism gave way. The door swung open slowly, giving Steve and Bucky just enough room to walk inside. Bucky gripped Steve’s hand and squeezed it lightly. He carefully led Steve through the doorway and inside the club. 

Just a Taste was like any other club Bucky had been to as far as he was concerned. Purple light bathed the club as people danced and gyrated to the music. Scantily clad men and women sauntered around the bar, flirting and hoping to find their next hookup. The bar was definitely a thing of beauty. The bar counter was made almost entirely of glass, and the shelves of alcohol were illuminated by a bright white light. Bucky’s eyebrows raised at the various top-shelf liquors he spotted. So Tony Stark was a man with taste.

While the majority of the club seemed pretty normal, there was one thing that made Just a Taste glaringly different from anything else.

Almost half of the inhabitants were vampires. 

Bucky and Steve tried not to stare at the various white fangs peeking out of various clubgoers’ lips. One woman had a man pinned against the far wall and was eagerly sucking on his neck. Bucky could just make out faint rivulets of blood trickling down his neck. The man seemed to be having one hell of a time, though. His eyes were rolled back in ecstasy, and his hips thrust up towards hers involuntarily. 

Steve let out a low whistle as he moved his gaze to a less...intimate setting. He had trouble seeing as more “couples” took up almost all of the wall space. Those dancing in the middle of the club seemed completely oblivious to the events happening around them. His gaze finally landed on two bouncers guarding a door in the back.

“Look,” he said, elbowing Bucky’s side. “I think that’s the room.” 

Bucky whirled his head to the area Steve gestured. “Now we wait,” he replied. He gave Steve a cheeky grin and beckoned him closer. “Wanna dance?”

Bucky Barnes was a notorious flirt, even in times of peril. Steve knew it, yet it hadn’t stopped him from sleeping with his best friend before. He couldn’t deny the natural attraction between the two of them, even if Bucky drove him nuts sometimes. Why not have a little fun before their certain deaths?

Steve just chuckled and pulled Bucky’s hips to meet his own. They grinded to the beat of the song, and Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around Steve’s back, pulling him even closer. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling his lips to meet his own. He could almost feel the heat of the kiss before their lips even touched. Just as he was about to make contact…

The front of the club exploded.


	8. Part 8

Bucky pulled back away from Steve and stared at the chaos in front of him. People began screaming and running towards the emergency exit next to the bar. The two bouncers guarding the door to the potion rushed to the source of the explosion.

“I think that’s our cue!” Bucky said, yanking Steve to the back of the club. They ran to the door and Bucky tried jiggling the doorknob.

“Locked?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded and got an idea. He stepped back, raised his leg, and slammed it into the door. It broke open easily, and the two men hurried inside. 

Glass shelves covered every inch of the walls, and vials of potions littered the surfaces. It was going to take some searching, and they didn’t have a lot of time. 

“Do you see it?” Steve hissed as he scoured the shelves. He finished with one row and moved quickly to the next.

Bucky’s fingers glided over the various surfaces, being careful not to disturb them. He paused at one vial that looked quite familiar. “Got it!” he announced triumphantly. He picked up the purple and grey vial and carefully tucked it in his pocket. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Steve said, moving towards the door. 

He and Bucky stepped out into the hallway and groaned. The two bouncers plus a new man were heading back their way!

“Quick, in here!” Bucky whispered, yanking Steve inside a closet on the other side of the hallway. 

The room was absolutely miniscule, and Steve could feel Bucky’s breath fan across his face. They stood chest-to-chest and waited as footsteps approached closer and closer to their hiding spot.

“Someone’s been in here!” an angry voice yelled. The footsteps stomped across the floor and paused right outside of the closet. 

Bucky’s heart felt like it was creeping up his throat. He could faintly make out Steve’s terrified expression in the dim light. The doorknob squeaked as it began to turn, and without even thinking, Steve wrapped his hands arounds Bucky’s face and crashed their lips together.

Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was adrenaline. But whatever it was, the kiss was absolutely sensational. Steve and Bucky kissed like it was the end of the world. Tongue melded with tongue, and Bucky let out a breathy moan at the contact. He gripped Steve’s hips and pulled him even closer in the tight space. Steve trailed his hands down Bucky’s chest and up under his shirt. Bucky shivered at the sensation and began tugging on Steve’s belt buckle, trying to pull it loose.

They were so into their makeout session that they didn’t even notice the closet door open until a sharp light cut across their faces.

“Oh shit,” Steve gasped, completely out of breath. 

He and Bucky stood face-to-face with a tall, menacing man. His porcelain complexion seemed to glow under the harsh lights, and his spiky hair stood up in neat rows. He had penetrating brown eyes and wore a scowl on his face. He tugged at the lapel of his expensive pin-striped suit and stared the two men down.

“And what,” the man asked, “the hell are you two doing in my closet?”

It was Bucky who found his voice first. “We are so sorry Mr…”

“Stark,” the man answered. So this was Tony Stark himself. Double shit.

“Mr. Stark,” Bucky continued. “We just got a bit, um, carried away.” He chuckled nervously, but Tony did not look amused.

“So instead of running from the explosion, you made out in my closet?” Tony asked, clearly not believing them.

Bucky scrunched his nose up and gave what he hoped was an utterly confused look. “Explosion?”

“Yes,” Tony replied dryly. “We had a bit of an...incident, if you will. The club’s been evacuated.”

“Well, then we better go, right Buck?” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him towards the emergency exit. 

“Wait a minute!” Tony called, venom lacing his voice. Bucky and Steve turned around slowly. “You two lovebirds don’t know anything about a break in, do you?”

“Nope,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “We don’t know about anything about anyone breaking into your potions room. Sorry about your club! We’ll be leaving now.” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “I never said anything about a potions room,” he growled, stalking towards them.

“Oh shit. RUN!” Bucky yelled. 

He and Steve ran away as fast as they could from the murderous vampire. The two bouncers tried to block their path, but Steve managed to grab one of the barstools and chuck it at them. It hit one directly in the stomach, and he landed on the floor with crash.

Bucky slid across the smooth bar top and began throwing liquor bottles at the other bouncer. Glass and liquid smashed everywhere as Bucky’s aim got worse and worse. Steve was now trying to fend off Tony by jabbing at him with an abandoned pool stick.

“Bucky, you’re aim SUCKS!” Steve yelled. He ducked behind a pillar as Tony threw an entire table his way. “Learn how to throw you idiot!”

“Shut up punk!” Bucky shot back, throwing another liquor bottle. This one landed right near Tony’s feet, splashing against his suit pants.

“This is Armani!” Tony howled, momentarily forgetting his siege on Steve. “You’ll pay for this!”

Bucky fumbled behind the bar and finally gripped an abandoned lighter. “Mr. Stark!” he called, clicking the flame to life.

Tony’s angry gaze bore into Bucky’s until he saw the lighter in his hand. He looked down at the sopping floor, and his eyes widened in fear. 

“Go to hell,” Bucky declared, throwing the lighter onto the floor. 

Thanks to the top-shelf liquor, the flame ignited immediately, causing both Tony and the second bouncer to catch fire. Steve and Bucky took the opportunity to get the hell out of the club. 

“Go to hell?!” Steve exclaimed as they continued to run down the street. “Seriously?! Go to hell?”

“Zip it!” Bucky retorted as he gasped for breath. “I *pant* was in *pant* the moment!” 

He had no idea how long he and Steve had been running, but once they could no longer see the smoke from the club, they stopped.

“Bucky, look,” Steve panted, pointing to the sky. A small sliver of reddish orange began to glow against the horizon, signaling the start of the sunrise. 

“Quick,” Nat said, popping into view. “Drink the potion!” She and Clint had materialized out of thin air, much to the dismay of Steve and Bucky’s already pounding hearts.

“You tryna give us a damn heart attack?” Bucky wheezed. 

“Just drink it!” Clint urged. “Now!”

Bucky could feel his skin tingle as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. He quickly ducked into the shade of the building next to him and pulled the vial out of his pocket. He uncorked it and held it up to Steve as if he were giving a toast.

“Well here goes nothing,” he said, tipping his head back to drink the potion.


	9. Part 9

The remedy tasted like jacked up Nyquil, and Bucky nearly gagged as it traveled down his throat. He coughed wildly, and leaned his hand against the brick wall for support. Besides the horrid taste, his body didn’t feel any different. He couldn’t tell if he’d been cured or not. 

“Did it work?” Steve asked.

“Dunno,” Bucky replied. “I feel the same.”

Clint walked over to Bucky and gripped his shoulders. Before Bucky could protest, Clint shoved him out of the shadows and into the sunlight. Bucky shrieked as he covered his face and prepared to be incinerated by the sun. But nothing happened. His skin didn’t burn, and he didn’t light on fire. 

“It worked!” Bucky exclaimed, shoving his fist in the air. “It worked!”

Clint nearly collapsed with relief. “Thank god!” He groaned and slid down the wall Bucky had been hiding against. “I’m never mixing up my potions again,” he determined.

Nat just rolled her eyes. “And yet, you probably will.” She tugged him up by his shirt collar and gave Steve and Bucky a small wave. “Gentlemen, I hope we never see you again.” Clint tipped an imaginary hat in their direction, and then they both disappeared. 

“Well this has been...interesting,” Steve said, rubbing his hand behind his neck. “So vampires are real, huh? Guess we should avoid this part of Brooklyn for a while…”

Bucky scoffed. “That’s definitely one way to put it.” He paused and looked at Steve. “So about that kiss…”

Steve’s face turned a bright shade of red as he looked down at the ground. “Seemed like a good cover story. Until you blew it.” He smirked at Bucky.

“Did you like it?” Bucky asked.

“You screwing us over? Hell no!” Bucky looked at him expectantly, and Steve sighed. “Of course I liked it. I like you. I wouldn’t have come on a suicide mission if I didn’t like you, you idiot.”

“Then let’s date,” Bucky said suddenly. Steve just stared at him. “I mean it Stevie, no more drunken hookups between us. Today showed me just how short life can be. Let’s do it.” 

Steve gained some confidence and pushed Bucky up against the wall. He captured his lips in a searing kiss and smiled. “No more tequila,” he ordered.

“A little more tequila,” Bucky replied, kissing his nose. “Just a little.”

“Tequila is what got you into this mess!” Steve exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s frame. He kissed down Bucky’s neck, and Bucky struggled to find the right words.

“No...it’s...ugh that feels so good...it’s Cl-Clint Bar-uh-ton’s FAULT!” Bucky yelped as Steve nipped at a sensitive spot. He pulled Steve off his neck. “You keep that up, and I’m gonna take you right in this damn alley, Rogers,” Bucky threatened. He poked Steve in the chest. “My apartment. I’ll make you breakfast then show you just how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me today. Deal?”

“Deal,” Steve smiled. 

When they got back to Bucky’s apartment, a huge package sat at the doorstep. 

“What the hell is that?” Steve asked, poking the package.

Bucky jumped up and down like a kid who won free candy for a month. “It’s my coffin bed! It finally came!” He quickly unlocked the door and began pulling the monstrosity inside. “Matrix!” he called. “Matrix look at what came!” The small bat flew out of Bucky’s bedroom and perched on the TV. It squeaked happily at Bucky’s package. Steve had to admit that the bat was actually kind of cute in person. Then he remembered there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“You’ve got to be...you actually ordered one?!” Steve shook his head as Bucky stared proudly at his new purchase.

“Oh my gosh, we have to christen this thing!” Bucky exclaimed, looking at Steve with bright eyes.

Steve held up his hands and shook his head. “Uh, there is NO way I am having sex in a coffin bed. Absolutely not!”

“Awww, c’mon, Stevie!” Bucky whined. He pouted his lips and gave Steve his best puppy dog eyes. “Pwetty pwease?”

“No,” Steve replied with steely determination. 

But that didn’t sway Bucky. He sauntered over to the kitchen and began pulling out pans and a variety of breakfast ingredients. “By the time you’ve finished breakfast, I’ll convince you,” he said as he turned on the stove. “Just wait.”

Steve just shook his head as Bucky continued to ramble on about the benefits of sleeping in a coffin and how the sex was going to be mind-blowing. He looked down at Matrix, who had now migrated to the top of the box and was nibbling on the corner.

“He’s nuts, you know that?” he asked the bat. Matrix just squeaked in response. Steve smirked and walked over to the box. “S’cuse me,” he said, moving Matrix back onto the couch. He began pulling the box open and managed to find the instructions. As he read them over, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the chaos from earlier. 

“It’s been one hell of a morning,” he said fondly, as he began to put the bed together. 

“One hell of a freaking morning.”


End file.
